Shouldn'a Thrown the Wrench
by CrazyJulz16
Summary: This is my idea of what would have happened if Early had caught Kaylee opening the doors. Pairing is Simon/Kaylee.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, if I did, the series wouldn't have ended, and the movie would have been slightly different._

_Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Early had caught Kaylee before she had unlocked the doors._

Kaylee snuck silently up to the panel, with fear burning brightly in her heart. She pushed the first button in a complicated string to unlock the doors. Her hand was shaking. She had pushed a few more buttons when she heard a metallic creak. It sounded like Serenity was warning her. She blinked, glanced up, and turned back to her work. The fear had increased, but she had to finish her job. Then she heard Simon ask, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" with fear in his voice.

She felt panic rise in her chest, and she looked away from the screen, only part way done with what she needed to do. Early had materialized in front of her. She started to scream, but he dragged her back into the bridge. He threw her on the floor, and Simon rushed over looking worried.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" She didn't have a chance to answer as Early lifted her up by her arm. "I warned you, Kaylee. You shouldn'a thrown that wrench. You know what happens now."

Her "No!" was only partway out of her mouth when he interrupted. His mouth came down on hers, hard, and he pushed her to the wall. She struggled furiously, so he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall above her head. His tongue forced its way roughly into her mouth, and she screamed.

Almost no sound got through, but the little that did was enough to wake Simon from his horrified frozen trance. Kaylee continued to scream into Early's mouth, and he changed his grip so that he held both of her wrists in one hand. As he reached for the bottom of the terrified girl's shirt, Simon grabbed him. Simon tried to punch the bounty hunter, with little success since Kaylee was between the two, but he had gotten the man's attention. Early spun, released Kaylee and punched Simon in the jaw. The doctor fell to metal deck with a loud clang, and Early smirked. "Still not your moment."

He was about to resume with Kaylee where he had left off, but he paused. He would wait, to lengthen her suffering. He enjoyed the suffering, and now he was reveling in hers. He threw the now crying girl to the floor next to Simon. Simon rolled with a pained grunt, and grabbed Kaylee by the shoulders. He pulled her closer, and watched helplessly as she sobbed.

Early watched in satisfaction for a minute, maybe more, before kneeling to the deck and pushing Simon away from Kaylee. He forced the calmed girl flat on the floor, and ripped her shirt off. She screamed again, and Early slapped her viciously. She whimpered with tears streaming down her face. "Kaylee!" Simon cried. "Leave her alone! Please! Kaylee!"

Kaylee cried out again, then became far too quiet. Early grinned in satisfaction. He pulled her bra off roughly, and grabbed one of her breasts. She let out another heart ripping whimper, and Simon let out a strangled yell. He ran forward, and with uncharacteristic strength, yanked the man off of Kaylee. She immediately covered her chest with her arms, and scuttled back as far away from Early as possible.

Simon was furious. His brain had stopped working entirely, and now only the blind anger remained. With his vision tinted red, he punched the bounty hunter in the face, and then in the stomach. The bounty hunter punched him, but he barely felt the pain. Early pointed his gun at the Simon, but the doctor just knocked it out of his hands. He kicked up and into Early's chest. He hit and kicked and beat and punched, until Early was lying unconscious on the floor, and the doctor's anger was spent. The red receded, and Simon relaxed. Then Kaylee let out a small cry, and he was brought back to himself. He walked gingerly over to her, and settled to the floor next to her. "Kaylee, can you hear me? Are you okay? Kaylee?" He got no response, she just continued to shake with silent tears and the occasional whimper. Simon grabbed her chin. She shook her head, freeing herself. He grabbed her again. "Kaylee, look at me. Please," he said softly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He moved to hug her, and whispered, "Kaylee, I - I'm so so sorry, baobei." As he tried to hug her, she pulled away. He quickly realized she had no top on. He yanked his own shirt over his head and pulled it down over Kaylee's. She began crying all the louder. He pulled her to him, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Shhh, Kaylee, it's okay, I've got you, I'm here. Hush, you're safe now, it's all right."

Eventually, her sobs slowed and stopped, and her breathing eased. She looked up at him with calm, steady eyes. The pain that filled them was unbearable, but it was slowly being replaced by gratitude and hope. "Thank you, Simon. You saved me," she said quietly. He stared down into her beautiful eyes, transfixed. Suddenly their sweet, silent moment was broken as they heard Mal yell, "Would somebody get me outta here? What the hell's goin' on?"

Kaylee jumped to her feet, and practically ran to the panel, with Simon right behind her. She pressed buttons rapidly with steady hands, and soon finished what she had started. It seemed like ages ago, though it was only a few minutes. All the locks clanked back open, and Kaylee breathed a sigh of relief. It was really over. Mal exited his bunk as soon as it unlocked, and the others followed, all but Jayne. He was still sleeping. "Where's the gorram guy? Quick!" Mal yelled.

"Oh, Simon took care of him," Kaylee said with a bright smile. The two led the group to the bridge, where Early still lay prone on the floor. "Wow," Wash commented. "You must have been really pissed."

Simon didn't reply, not wanting to upset Kaylee. He smiled at the girl in question, and she grinned back. She was safe. It was over.

_A.N. Well, what did you think? I know it was a little dark and creepy, but aside from that? Morbid and creepifying, I got no problem with. Should I continue, or should it stay a one-shot? I want, no, need, imput! Review!_


End file.
